Hans Heimler Gets an A in His Test
Hans Gets an A in His Test was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Sarah West. Plot Hans Heimler decides to beat Dave Dizor in a test. Hans gets his test right while Dave gets his test wrong. Amos Martin got angry at Dave for getting his test wrong and he got suspended. At home, Hans gets ungrounded and he gets Peter Piper Pizza as a reward for tomorrow, and Dave got grounded and he got sent to his room and he was forced to watch The Excorcist. Cast *French Fry as Hans Heimler. *Eric as Dave Dizor. *Salli as Dave Dizor's mom and Bubbles8218. *Brian as Dave Dizor's dad. *African Vulture as Mrs Heimler. *Jack Loves Disneyland as Mr Heimler. *Juan Martinez as Julissa Montro Lopez. Transcript Bubbles8218: DAVE, I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU ASKED AFRICAN VULTURE FOR HER GOANIMATE PASSWORD AND PRETENDED TO BE HER!! YOU KNOW ASKING SOMEONE FOR HER OR HIS GOANIMATE PASSWORD CAN GET YOU ARRESTED!! THAT DOES IT!! I will make a grounded story out of you called "Hans Gets an A in His Test". Start the video. to the classfroom with Amos, Hans, and Dave Amos: Okay, class. It's time for a test. If you get your test right, you will get ungrounded and you will get an A and you will get Coco on DVD. And if you get it wrong, you will be grounded and you will get an F and you will get Foodfight on DVD. Here we go. "Hans' Test Q: What colors are June and Henry's hairs? A: Blue and Green. Q: Was "40 Years from Desilu to CBS Paramount 1966-2006" released in November 14, 2006 or January 21, 2007? A: January 21, 2007. Q: What was Roxy's favorite color? A: Pink. Q: What was Stone's favorite color? A: Blue. Q: What was Lucy's favorite color? A: Light Pink. Q: What was Rudolph's favorite color? A: Yellow. Q: What was August's favorite color? A: Green. Q: Was Victor Volt Jessica Smith's favorite television character? A: Yes." "Dave's Test Q: What colors are June and Henry's hairs? A: Purple and Magenta. Q: Was "40 Years from Desilu to CBS Paramount 1966-2006" released in November 14, 2006 or January 21, 2007? A: November 14, 2006. Q: What was Roxy's favorite color? A: Blue. Q: What was Stone's favorite color? A: Red. Q: What was Lucy's favorite color? A: Lavender. Q: What was Rudolph's favorite color? A: Green. Q: What was August's favorite color? A: Yellow. Q: Was Webby Vanderquack Jessica Smith's favorite television character? A: Yes." test ends Amos: Let me see your tests. and Dave hold up their tests dun dun plays as Amos was shocked at Dave's test Dave: Oh my gosh! I got my test wrong! Treachery plays and Amos gets angry at Dave Amos: (in Joey voice) WHAT THE HECK, DAVE? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH YOU? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? JUNE AND HENRY'S HAIRS ARE BLUE AND GREEN, NOT PURPLE AND MAGENTA!! "40 YEARS FROM DESILU TO CBS PARAMOUNT 1966-2006" WAS RELEASED IN JANUARY 21, 2007, NOT NOVEMBER 14, 2006!! ROXY'S FAVORITE COLOR WAS PINK, NOT BLUE!! STONE'S FAVORITE COLOR WAS BLUE, NOT RED!! LUCY'S FAVORITE COLOR WAS LIGHT PINK, NOT LAVENDER!! RUDOLPH'S FAVORITE COLOR WAS YELLOW, NOT GREEN!! AUGUST'S FAVORITE COLOR WAS GREEN, NOT YELLOW!! AND VICTOR VOLT WAS JESSICA SMITH'S FAVORITE TELEVISION CHARACTER, NOT WEBBY VANDERQUACK!! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!! I CANNOT STAND YOU MUCH LONGER!! THAT DOES IT!! (normal voice) Go to Julissa's office right now! And i am giving you an F for getting your test wrong! gets an F Dave: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! (normal voice) I got an F! Amos: Too bad, Dave! You get Foodfight on DVD! Foodfight DVD appears Dave: Oh no! I got Foodfight on DVD! Amos: Now go to Julissa's office! runs away from the classroom crying in Custard's voice Tada sound from Larry's Letters and Numbers plays as Amos was surprised at Hans' test Hans: I got my test right! Yay! Royal plays Amos: Hans, i am so proud of you getting your test right. I will give you an A. gets an A Hans: I got an A! Thank you, Amos! YAY!! Amos: Because you got your test right, you get Coco on DVD! Coco DVD appears Hans: Yay! I got Coco on DVD! Amos: Go to Julissa's office and make her happy. runs away happily from the classroom Hans: Yaaaaaaay!! to the principal's office Julissa: So, Dave. Did you get your test right or wrong? Dave: I got it wrong. Julissa: And what DVD did you get? Dave: I got Batman Classic the Complete Television Series. Julissa: Let me see your Batman Classic the Complete Television Series DVD. shows Julissa his Foodfight DVD was shocked and dun dun dun plays Treachery plays and Julissa gets angry at Dave Julissa: (in Julie voice) YOU LIED TO ME, DAVE!! YOU GOT FOODFIGHT ON DVD!! YOU KNOW BATMAN CLASSIC WAS CLASSIC RETRO PRIME TIME!! AND YOU ARE BANNED FROM WATCHING SHOWS THAT ARE FOR BABIES AND CLASSIC RETRO PRIME TIME!! THAT DOES IT, DAVE!! GO HOME NOW!! (normal voice) You are suspended until the German New Year of 2019! Dave: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooo!! to the locker room Hans: Dave, can you wait right here before you go home and show your Dad and Mom your F and your Foodnight DVD you got? I need to go to the bathroom and go potty. goes to the boys bathroom Dave: My Dad and Mom are going to kill me! minutes later to the living room of the Heimler household Royal plays Mrs Heimler: Hans, we are proud of you getting your test right, getting an A in your test, and getting Coco on DVD. You are ungrounded. Mr Heimler: You can go to Peter Piper Pizza tomorrow if you want. Hans: Thank you, Dad and Mom! Yay! to the living room of the Dizor household Dave's mom: Dave, how dare you get your test wrong, get an F in your test, and get Foodfight on DVD! You know doing things like that can get you arrested! That does it! Dave's dad: You are grounded until the 30th anniversary of the Lion King! Go upstairs to your bedroom RIGHT NOW!! Dave: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! back to the living room of the Heimler household Hans: I have to call Dave's Dad and Mom now! Mr Heimler: Okay, son. picks up the phone Hans: Hello, Mrs Dizor and Mr Dizor. Your son, Dave, got his test wrong, got an F in his test, and got Foodfight on DVD! Dave's dad: (on phone) He got what? He was going to be grounded! Thank you for telling us! Hans: No problem, Mrs Dizor and Mr Dizor. Goodbye. (hangs up) Mr Heimler: Hans, i hope Dave gets punished by his parents. Mr Heimler: At 10:30 PM, we will show you the ending of Bananas in Pajamas Singing Time to get you to fall fast asleep in your bed for your reward!! Hans: Can i watch Coco tomorrow? Mr Heimler: Yes, son. to Dave's bedroom Dave's dad: You will be watching The Excorcist! Because you stink! Dave: But i hate The Excorcist! Dave's mom: Watch it now!! Dave's dad; I agree with your mother. Now watch it, and after you watch it, you will brush your teeth, take a bath, put on your pajamas, and go to bed! Because starting tomorrow, you will watch Foodfight with Ka Chung! No more baby shows and classic retro prime time shows for you! Dave: (in Johnny Test's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! parents put on The Excorcist on television Excorcist intro plays Dave: (normal voice) Can my life get worse? 10:30 PM to Hans' bedroom was tucked into his bed Mrs Heimler: Hans, it's time for you to fall asleep. Mr Heimler: We are happy of you getting your test right! Hans: Tomorrow, i can go to Peter Piper Pizza! Mr Heimler: Now we will show you Rock a Bye Baby. Heimler and Mr Heimler put on the ending of Bananas in Pajamas Singing Time B2 and B1: (on television) Rock a bye baby, in the tree top. When the wind blows, the crib will rock. When the bowel breaks, the crib will fall. And down will come baby, crib and all. B1: (on television) Here's the banana, here's the pillow, here's the bed, here's the bed. here's the light. B2: And so, good night, B1. Sweet dreams. B2 and B1 fall asleep, Hans falls asleep Category:Hans' ungrounded days Category:Dave Dizor's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Sarah West Trivia